This disclosure relates generally to sharing information among devices, and particularly to interactions between native applications and shared content.
Content management systems permit devices to synchronize content items with the content management system and other devices. A device stores a local copy of content items. When content items are added, deleted, and edited on a device, these modifications are sent to the content management system for storage and synchronization with other devices. To interact with a content item, users typically execute a native application on the device to view and modify the content item. When users seek to add a content item to a content management system, the user typically must exit the native application, and users do not have a convenient way to add content items to a shared folder while also viewing the content item in the native application.